Dragon Age 2 : That Unheard Story
by JessieHawkeHoranN7
Summary: We all know how Dragon Age 2 ended. Hawke killed Meredith and then disappeared. However , there was a few details that were left out. What if I told you that there were TWO other companions? Well there was, and their names were Jaidriel Drakevein and Camrex Daje. They were lovers that were seperated . They soon find each other, however...how do they fit in to Hawke's tale? Read on
1. OC's Descriptions

Dragon Age 2 fan fiction : That Unheard Story

Profiles :

Camrex :

Race : Human

Class : Rogue ( Duelist)

Description : Black hair that flopped to the sidewith a bit of dark auburn streaks. Deep ocean blue eyes . Pale skin. Black inked Dragon tatoo flared up his right arm. Built but not much. Skinny with muscles.

Jaidriel :

Race : Human

Class : Mage ( Blood Mage / Healer )

Description : Long flowing light brown hair with a red tint. Bright Red eyes. Pale /white toned skin. Flame face paint around left eye ( light blue) . Skinny.


	2. Chapter One Somethings Missing

Chapter One

Something's Missing...

" And there it is...that's the whole story." Varric said leaning back in the hard stoned chair.

Cassandra looked down at the book then shook her head.

" No. There's something missing. Weren't there two other companions? Didn't they have a great impact on this battle also? " she asked.

" Ah, you mean Jaide and Camrex. Well, yes they did have an impact on the Champions life also, but they were focused on a whole different task that somehow intertwined with Hawke's." Varric said.

" I want to hear it." Cassandra said.

Varric sighed.

" Your choice Seeker. Your choice..." he said.

* Jaidriel's POV*

I sighed as i looked out the small circular window that was on the lower deck of thie ship. I was coming to Kirkwall to save myself from the Templars in Ammaranthine. I was helping the Hero of Ferelden with training the mage recruits however later the Templars found me and I was force to flee.

I heard the order in Kirkwall was more strict, but I'm good at keeping low and hidden from enemies since I've been hiding my whole life. I got my training from my parents who were both mages from the circle who escaped together. They died right after I was able to control my magical gift and I ran from the small village of Lothering to Ammaranthine. I've been on the run all my life .

I sighed as I looked at the crystal blue waters of the Waking Sea and spotted the shadow of a huge tower that looked a bit like a prison. I've heard that The Gallows used to be a slave prison but that was when the Imperium ruled. Now it's a Circle and the mages are kept in cells like ravaged beasts. I hope I don't get found, I just know they'll turn me over for the Right of Tranquility.

Once they find out how many times I've ran and how many templars I've killed. I'm an apostate, a mage trained outside the circle, they won't see me as an innocent , more like a maleificara. A blood mage, like they think all us apostates are.

I stood up and walked onto the Upper deck of the ship, feeling the cool wind hit my face. It was both nice and chilling. As we got closer to the docks, I started to feel my body tremble. At least we aren't landing in The Gallows.

" We are about to dock!" the captain yelled.

I put on my deep silk blue hood and made sure it covered my face. my robes were a silk baby blue and my staff was of Onyx and Aurum. It had the markings of a mage from the Circle, so yeah, the staff was my mothers. After a few minutes the ship docked and I felt a shock wave pass through my whole body as i took a step off the ship.

I felt a strange aura about this place. the people looked sad and a bit concerned. I walked over to a woman who seemed to be sitting nearby against a wall.

" Excuse me milady, but do you know what's wrong? Everyone looks upset and a bit worried about something." I asked politely.

The woman sighed and looked toward what looked like a compound .

" the Qunari landed here about a year ago and haven't moved. The Viscount is worried about it, and especially since his son has been taken by them." she said.

I shook my head.

" Is anyone looking for him?" I asked.

" A group called The Winters is, but also a band of people leaded by a woman named Hawke. I don't know anything else." the woman said.

" I understand, thank you for the information miss." I said.

I noticed that she seemed to have dirty clothes and her figure seemd to be very skinny. I gave her a soverign.

" Get yourself clothes and something to eat. That should be enough." I said.

The woman smiled and her eyes twinkled.

" Th - thank you Messere! I'm so thankful!" she said.

I smiled and walked away. A woman named Hawke...why does that name ring a bell in my head? Why?


End file.
